


Change Of Pace

by McNugget22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, Kamomedai High - Freeform, M/M, Setter Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNugget22/pseuds/McNugget22
Summary: Looking at it from a different perspective, he can totally understand the fascination of flying. He wouldn't mind it himself. But instead, Hinata Shoyo wanted to make people fly
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hirugami Sachirou/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Change Of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there was absolutely no setter Hinata stories out there at all. And that shocked me honestly. Like why not? It would be so cooll. Did anyone see that one panel in the manga where he did a beautiful toss for not only Atsumu but Bokuto as well? Didn't that get you so hype?!

𝘚𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘢𝘬... 𝘚𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘢𝘬.. 

The sound of shoes on a court. 

A volleyball court to be more precise. 

There's a game. 

And Hinata Shoyo is enraptured. Pausing on his bike, he watches the game from the window of a store. 

He watches as the players do everything to keep the ball from hitting the floor. They're all sweaty, tired, but they still move as though their very lives depends on it. Maybe it does. 

"Left! Left!" Someone shouts and it's so loud the cameras are able to pick it up

There's a commotion as the players scramble, then suddenly there's someone under the ball as it falls and then it's in the air once more. 

Hinata's breath hitches. 

The ball arcs across the court, and then there's someone flying up to meet it. 

𝙏𝙃𝙒𝘼𝙋

A sharp whistle cuts through the roaring crowd and Hinata breathes again. 

'I want to do that... '

... 

Blinking, honey brown eyes opened from their slumber. Rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes, Hinata tilted his head from it's previous position of resting on the window of his mother's car. 

Looking out the window, he studied the scenery. Right, they had moved. After his mother had gotten that promotion it was all but settled that they were moving. It didn't matter much to him where they went, just as long the school he'd be attending had a volleyball team he was fine. 

His thoughts came to a halt as the car stopped. Distracted by his thoughts, he hadn't noticed they were already at his new school. 

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Hinata moved to get out but a hand on his wrist prevented that. He looked from said hand to his mother. "Mom?"

She smiled then removed her hand from his wrist to cup his freckled cheek. "You're happy right, Sho-kun?"

A little taken back by the question, he nodded slowly then rested his own hand over her's. "Yeah, mom. I'm happy" To further prove it, he offered a small but genuine smile. "I'll see you after school?"

She nodded. "I'll pick up Natsu-chan, then make my way for you" 

"Okay" With another smile, he got out of the car & waved as his mom drove off. Taking a deep breath, he clutched at the strap across his chest and made his way inside his new school. 

Passing the gates, he spied a small sign. 

On it read 'Kamomedai High'

'Here I go' Squaring his shoulders back, he made his way inside and looked around, hoping he'd be a little lucky and find the gym without too much of a hassle. 

.... 

After a few minutes, he scowled and kicked at the ground. The school was way too big, he couldn't find anything! 

Unbeknownst to him, two pair of eyes watched as he childishly stomped around amusedly. 

"He might be shorter than yo-"

"Shutup!"

Drawn out his grumbling by the outburst, Hinata looked up to find two fellow students eyeing him. He twitched as a flush ran up his neck and to his cheeks. They had seen all that, didn't they? 

Hiking up his shoulders, he turned a darker shade of his red. 

'Huh, how red can he get? Bet I can get redder than he can.'

'Cute.' 

Unaware of the two boy's thoughts, Hinata roughly shook his hair and with a determined pout he marched over to the two. "I-I'm Hinata Shoyo!" 

One of the boys stepped forward, he had white hair and pretty green eyes. "Hoshiumi Kourai" He introduced himself, then tilted his chin up as if to look down on him. "How tall are you? I'm 5'5" 

Sensing the challenge, he stood up taller and looked the other boy, Hoshiumi, in the eye. "I'm 5'5" too" 

He wasn't, but he refused to lose. So what if he was just 5'4", he'd reached that height in no time. 

Hoshiumi's eye twitched and he stepped closer, pointedly looking down on him. "Oh? Is that really true?"

Called out, he grit his teeth and glared at the taller boy. "... 5'4"

Placing his hands on his hips, Hoshiumi smirked. 'I win!'

"Well as entertaining as that was, I'm Hirugami Sachirō" 

Drawn from his battle with the other, Hinata looked up to find interested hazel eyes peering down at him. 

He felt himself blush as he averted his eyes from the taller boy's gaze. 'What was that?'

Clearing his throat he settled his gaze upon Hoshiumi, he was too nervous to meet the gaze of Hirugami once again. "I'm a bit lost, could you tell me where the gym is?"

Green eyes blinked at him. "You're looking for the gym?"

"Yeah, I want to tryout for the volleyball team as fast as I can" As he said this, Hinata mentally prepared himself for the questions he was sure to come. 

No matter who he told his dreams of becoming a volleyball player to, they always questioned his height. Without fail. 

The only one so far who didn't immediately judge him were his family. They were always supportive. 

So it came with a bit of shock when instead of questioning his height Hoshiumi instead seemed excited. "You play volleyball too?!"

Eyes wide, Hinata nodded. "Y-yeah!"

Hoshiumi practically vibrated on the spot. "What position do you play?"

Before he could answer, the tallest of the three quickly cut in. "Oh no, you're not about to start that again" As he says this, he lifts Hoshiumi easily by the back of his shirt. "C'mon Hinata-kun, we'll lead you to the gym" He smiles. 

Looking from the growling Hoshiumi to the smiling Hirugami, he nods. "Hai" 

Not willing to question it, he follows them to the gym. 

"You're a first year, aren't you Hinata-kun?" 

Hinata nods and looks up at the brunette. "Are you and Hoshiumi-san first years too?"

Hirugami laughs as Hoshiumi bristles. "Hah?! You calling me short? I'm taller than you!"

Immediately Hinata puffs up. "B-barely!" 

"Maa, maa, let's not fight. Besides we're here" 

His words were enough to get the two boys attention away from their glaring contest. 

"Whoaaa.."

This was it. Everything he wanted was right in front of him and finally within reach. A smile blossomed on his face as he watched multiple boys shuffled around in the gym. 

Unaware of the eyes on him, he took his first step inside and his smile widened. He wanted to play. He wanted to be on the court. He wanted to-

A hand caught his wrist and he was pulled from his daydreams and back to reality. Looking over his shoulder, he caught Hoshiumi's grin. 

"Excited? I can see it in your eyes" The boy said.

He nodded his head eagerly. "I can't wait!"

"That's great and all Hinata-kun, but you still have to tryout before you can play with us y'know?" Blinking, Hinata tilted his head up to Hirugami as he gave him an amused smile. "Don't tell me you forgot"

Flushing, he frantically shook his head. "O-of course not!" 

He did. 

Laughing a bit, the brunette pointed towards a group of boys lined up horizontally in front an older man. Most likely the coach. "Tryouts are over there"

Nodding, he made his way over before pausing to look back at the two boys. "Thank you for bringing me here, Hirugami-san, Hoshiumi-san!" With a quick bow, he ran off to join the others. 

"Hmm, you think he'll make it in? I hope he does, he's kinda cute" Mused the brunette. 

Beside him Hoshiumi crossed his arms and nodded. "He definitely will. He's got that look in his- wait, cute?!" 

Laughing, Hirugami raised his arms as Hoshiumi screamed at him to leave the first years. Sliding his gaze across the room, he smiled as they settled on a fidgety redhead. 

Said redhead was buzzing with excitement. He was so close to playing and it took all his focus to pay attention to the words the man was saying to them. 

Something about the school and what not. Bah. 

He just wanted to get his hands on a ball. 

"-- if you would step forward when I call your names and states your positions" He tuned in then as the man started listing off names and positions. "Hinata Shoyo?"

He quickly stepped forward and held his head high. "Here!" 

The man nodded. "Position?"

"Setter!" 

He tried not to let the gazes of the other boys get to him. It didn't matter if they didn't believe him, he would just show them all. 

"Nice" He blinked and looked to the man. Once he noticed he had his attention again, he smiled. "We were on the lookout for another setter. It seems you're the only one to tryout this year. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do"

Eyes widening, he quickly nodded and fell back into place. He couldn't stop the smile that settled on his face even if he wanted to. 

"Hmm. Let's have a practice match, yeah? I want to see how well you all can work with the others & each other" 

It took everything in Hinata not to squeal. He was finally going to be on the court!

They followed the man, who Hinata finally realized was the coach, onto the court were the team was practicing. "Alright boys, I hoped you've warmed up enough. I'm gonna have you all play against each other" 

As the coach called out each team, Hinata spotted Hirugami and Hoshiumi in the corner of his eye. They were arguing about something. The others gathered with them didn't seem bothered by it, so he figured it must be a regular thing. 

"and Hinata Shoyo" He blinked as his name was called. The coach smiled & gestured his head towards the side of the court and he quickly scrambled off to join his team. 

"Hinata!" 

Turning to the voice, he smiled as Hoshiumi came over to stand by his side. "Hoshiumi-san, you're on my team?"

"Seems like it. So you're our setter huh?" He titled his head as he asked, regarding him with an open look. "I like my tosses high. Gives me time in the air, can you do that?"

Smiling, he met Hoshiumi's gaze. "Not a problem"

Hoshiumi smirked. 

Encouraged by Hoshiumi's confidence, he turned to his teammates. "If you don't mind, I would really appreciate it if you could tell me which tosses work best for you"

After a few exchanged glances, the others gathered around. 

"Alright, positions!" As everyone fell into place, the coach nodded. 

A sharp whistle was all they needed for them to begin. Soon enough the ball was in the air and everyone was moving. It was so fast paced, scores already being counted despite it just starting. Names were being shouted left and right and it was everything Hinata hoped for.

And his eyes never left the ball.

After a receive sent the ball back towards their side, he saw it. His chance. 

"Chance ball" Someone shouted. 

He was already making his approach before anyone could make a step. Positioning himself under the ball, he scanned the court to determine the positions of his teammates. 

There! 

He jumped. 

His hands briefly made contact with the ball but it was all he needed to make the perfect set. 

He watched as it made it's way to Hoshiumi, where it was meant to. He watched as Hoshiumi flew and his heart skipped a beat. He did that. He did that with his set. Hoshiumi flew and he gave him a reason to. It was just like that game he saw all those years ago. He wanted to do it again. 

𝙏𝙃𝙒𝘼𝘾𝙆! 

Landing on his feet, he turned to see Hoshiumi staring at him in shock and excitement. 

Silence. 

Then.

"Holy-"

"How did he get there so fast?!"

"His jump!"

"Who sets like that?!" 

"-shit!" 

Aaron Murphy whistled lowly under his breath, a grin forming on his face. 'This kid... '

Locking eyes with a surprised pair of hazel eyes. He grinned, bright flush settled on his cheeks. In his excitement he didn't notice the almost identical flush on Hirugami's cheeks. 

He was gonna show them all.


End file.
